


Tale of a Former Spider

by Haberdasher



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: Spider-Ham tells Spider-Noir his origin story.





	Tale of a Former Spider

“Did you know that I used to be a spider?”

Spider-Noir looked up from the multi-colored cube he had been so intently examining. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I used to be a spider until May Porker bit me. Turned into a pig like her, but with spider powers. Hell, I didn’t even have a last name until I took hers.”

Spider-Noir set down the multi-colored cube and turned to face Spider-Ham. “I had assumed that you were a pig that got bitten by a radioactive spider, not the other way around.”

“Well, then you assumed wrong, buddy.”

There was a brief lull in the conversation before Spider-Ham added, “Is that weird? Did I just make things weird?”

Spider-Noir had to think for a moment before reacting. On the one hand, yes, “weird” was definitely an apt word for that particular origin story, but on the other hand... “You are who you are now, Peter Porker. What happened to get you here doesn’t change that.”

“Aww, how sweet.” Spider-Ham’s tone was glib, but Spider-Noir saw him brush away a comically-oversized tear as he spoke.


End file.
